Lash (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Andrew Garner was a Neurologist and Forensic Psychologist who specialized in working with the gifted individuals from the Index. During his career within S.H.I.E.L.D., he met and married Agent Melinda May, though they eventually got divorced. Garner later returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. to do a profile on Skye, who had recently developed superpowers from undergoing Terrigenesis. Garner's own latent Inhuman genes were activated when he accidentally broke the Terrigen Crystal hidden in a ledger originally belonging to Jiaying, and he was transformed into the monstrous Lash. Garner eventually learned how to control his transformations and managed to hide his true nature from everyone around him. During the Inhuman Outbreak, Garner established a cover as helping S.H.I.E.L.D. evaluating newly-emerged Inhumans while tracking and killing Inhumans as Lash. However when his secret was discovered, Garner was briefly captured by HYDRA before then escaping and going on the run. Eventually Lash took over Garner completely and he surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to say goodbye to May. In a last attempt to kill Hive, Lash saved Daisy Johnson from his control, but while he ensured Johnson was safe, Lash was killed by Hellfire, dying as a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Andrew Garner, Lash, Great White Shark, Pitbull, Rasta Hulk Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gender: Male Age: 40-50 Classification: Inhuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate from bullets). Formerly Transformation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Can stalemate Hive in combat, and is considered as a weapon against him. Much superior to Daisy Johnson) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 50 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level. Regeneration makes him difficult to be killed Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average. Is a skilled psychologist and fairly good combatant Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate from Hellfire Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Blasts: Lash was able to generate a form of superheated blue energy that was hot enough to incinerate durable materials like metal. This was displayed significantly during his battle with Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell, and Alphonso Mackenzie, in which he utilized his energy to incinerate holes in the hospital walls to provide an escape route. The energy could also be channeled into concussive blasts with enough explosive power to blast a hole in a person's chest; this was his primary method of executing his victims. * Internal Bodily Cleansing: Less lethally, this energy was also capable of freeing an Inhuman infected by Hive by drawing the Inhuman's parasites out of the victim and destroying them, though Lash was only able to free Daisy Johnson before his death. Lash himself could not be infected by Hive, as the his parasites simply disintegrated the second they touched Lash's energy, rendering them useless. Through this parasite removal, Lash gave Inhumans an immunity to Hive's infection, as shown when Hive was unable to use his parasites to reinfect the cured Daisy Johnson. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Lash was able to recover from wounds in a matter of seconds to minutes, such as the ones from when he was shot multiple times in the chest by the ATCU in Culver University, and the bullets shot by Melinda May while in his human form, that only triggered an immediate transformation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters